Withered Glitterstrap the Rabbit
Withered Glitterstrap= Withered Glitterstrap is one of the secondary antagonists of The Return of Fazbear & Friend's Pizzeria. She is the withered form of Glitterstrap Appearance Glitterstrap returns in the second game as one of the antagonistic animatronics. She has two buttons added to her chest and is also the most damaged of all the withered animatronics. Her face has been gutted while her lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than she possesses in the previous game as well as glowing red irises. Her left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of wires in its place. Her suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of her body. The covering on her right hand and her entire left arm has come off, revealing her endoskeleton and wires. She also seems to have a bigger stomach than before, as it looks more rounded and bigger than her upper body. Her chin also doesn't squash her bow tie now. It is explained that the management tried to have Glitterstrap and the Withered animatronics retrofit but this was scrapped in favor for the newer, toy models. Glitterstrap starts with the rest of the withered animatronics in the Parts/Service Room. She seems to travel to the Main Hall and then heads to the room just outside the Security Office, staring at the player just from the outside. Afterwards, she then travels to the Left Air Vent to get into the Office and attack, though can be warded off with the Toy Golden Freddy Fredbear Head. Trivia *Oddly enough, she has four fingers, even though the original Glitterstrap has five. Some speculated her to be wearable, however, this was not the case. *She was the animatronic that served as the trailer's jumpscare, even though Plushtrap the Rabbit was the true main antagonist, and Withered Toy Golden Freddy is the titular character of the game *Withered Glitterstrap is the fourth and final incarnation of Getting, the others being Springtime Bonnie,Withered Nightmare Glitterstrap and Glitterstrap. |-|Nightmare Glitterstrap= Description Nightmare Glitterstrap is the presumed main antagonist of Fazbear & Friends The Final Chapter and one of the seven nightmare animatronics in the game. She is the nightmarish, twisted incarnation of Springtime Bonnie, the mascot of the restaurant known as Fredbear's Family Diner. and is the first incarnation of Spring Bonnie. Appearance Out of all the nightmare toy animatronics (except for Nightmare Shadow Bonnie), Nightmare Glitterstrap seems to be the least damaged. She is slightly bulkier than the other nightmare animatronics. She is a greenish color with various splotches of brown and has many tears and holes in her suit. She wears a golden/red bowtie and small top hat with a black stripe. Furthermore, she has two black buttons on his chest which is similar to BB's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. she has a large head with puffy cheeks, exposed gums in dark color, and a wide mouth full of long, sharp teeth. Her head, like all the other nightmare toy animatronics, also appears to be separated into two parts. Her muzzle is squarish, similar to Nightmare Freddy. Her small eyes are grey and metallic with bloody red irises, and has several long wires poking out from each of his eyes in the form of eyelashes. Her claws are green-colored and razor-sharp, keeping with the nightmare toy animatronic motif. The hands both have exactly the same design as Nightmare Shadow Bonnie and the other nightmare animatronics. Furthermore, her hands are bigger with fingers (except for both thumbs) colored in red. As with all the other nightmare toy animatronics, her kneecaps as well as shoulder pads are missing, and has a large hole located from the lower part of her left thigh. Most of the fur on her ears is missing. Her stomach is similar to Nightmare Toy Springtrap's chest with dark green coloring and a large slit at the lower part armed with a set of razor-sharp fangs. She also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of her teeth, possibly hinting that she is the culprit of The Bite of '27. Behavior Nightmare Glitterstrap will appear in Night 5 (for the full night) and Night 6 (from 4 AM onward). When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things. Nightmare Glitterstrap will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. When looking at her in the halls, flicking the Flashlight off and on will cause her to approach while closing the door will make her retreat back around the corner. At random points throughout the game, the player will hear Nightmare Glitterstrap laugh loudly, which means that her minion Springella will appear either on the Bed(at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on her for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time). But be aware, if the player hears laughing and footsteps, then Nightmare Glitterstrap is not in the Closet or on the Bed. To defend against Nightmare Glitterstrap's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds she makes as she runs to tell which direction she's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the sound turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare Glitterstrap has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics